Taylor Silacci
"People are scared of me just because I wear my cheer uniform. I like to wear it because I like the way in matches my eyes." - Taylor '''Taylor Silacci '''is a third generation character Appearance She has brilliant black hair with sky blue eyes, and she's rediculously tall, standing at a whopping 5'10. She wears her cheer uniform, not because she wants to show dominance over the other girls, but because she likes the way it matches her eyes, and she appreciates the way it looks on her. In the winter, she wears the non-clique uniform, with a green track jacket, and black tights, with black gloves. She usually has a headband in her hair; and occasionally wears aviators with it. When she has aviators on, she typically gets called a "Hippie" when in reality, she doesn't even know what the illuminati is, doesn't repeat old conspiracy theories Personality Her younger sister, Samantha may make her seem like a bitch, but she's really all not that bad once you get to know her a little better, but that's if you're on good terms with her, but if you get to know her and unlike most cheerleaders, she doesn't abuse her cheer squad status, she just takes it for granted, and can be a little overzealous She heavily dislikes Audrey San Lorenzo, because people are likely to get her confused with her, and because they both are on the cheer squad, She also dislikes San Lorenzo because she can be quite rude to Taylor on the occasion, such as ignoring her when she tries to talk to her. She bullies her sister Samantha obviously because she's jealous of her, The jealousy is caused by Taylor's lack of any real friends and when she makes friends, they are just using her for gain in popularity, while Samantha has two best friends that have always looked out for her. Academics wise, all Taylor really does in life is procrastinate on projects and papers, but there's times when she gets her work done herself, but when she can't get it done, she will bribe the nerdy and unpopular students, like Thad or Donald to do her work for her, in exchange for a week's worth of favors, hang out with them, or she'll even have a quick make out session with them. Since the nerds do her work for her, she treats them with respect. She's taken the time to get to know them better, and she occasionally will flirt with them or tease them, to see what they will say back, and they usually have no idea that she's flirting with them, and won't say anything back. Relationship wise, she loves her boyfriend, despite he's always dumping her, and leaving her heartbroken, and left in complete sorrow. He dates her just because he thinks he's dating "Bullworth's finest girl." Little does he know it was Audrey San Lorenzo who won the title of "Bullworth's finest girl" for three years She has a much bigger personal space bubble than most of the other students. If anyone intrudes on it, she will typically get mad and likely say something rude to the said intruder, because she doesn't physically being close to people, so in class, she always sits in the back corner, that way nobody will intrude on her personal space bubble. Interests, Hobbies, and Talents Despite being the second tallest girl in the school, she does gymnastics. She's a good gymnast for her size. She's done gymnastics for eight years, and is at level seven. Her favorite skill is the standing back tuck. She does like to dance. Her selection of music is rather diverse, She dances to "Traphouse" music and clean versions of "Waka Flocka Flame." She does her own style of dancing, which she's incorporated into her cheer squad dance routine. She adores watching soap opera TV shows, especially Degrassi, and Zoey 101. She wishes to someday be in a teenage soap opera, or create her own TV series about Bullworth Academy, she's not sure how she's going to get it published without any TV station rejecting her idea. Lastly, She likes to sing. She sings along to "Hit the lights" and "We're in the crowd" Her favorite song of all time is "Soul survivor" by Angels and Airwaves. Relationship with family She retains an okay relationship with her family, despite she secretly despises most of her family She doesn't hate Samantha, she just acts like a bitch to her because of Mandy's demands towards all the unpopular students, She as a matter of fact has a little bit of jealousy towards Sam, because she has real best friends, and she has potential in her future. She does however dislike Juliette, due to her endless need to bully anybody who she deems inferior to her in attractiveness, and she bullies many of the unpopular girls She can't stand McKayla, because she's loud and lacks manners. She also likes to insult Taylor for no apparent reason, and it gets her going She doesn't really talk to her mother at all, because she's too busy going on business trips, and too busy with other things. She dislikes her dad, because he's a bully, and he's a dick to her boyfriend. He is popular, but it's the fact that he's her boyfriend that irks Mr. Silacci. Category:Girls Category:Jocks Category:Cheerleaders Category:Third Generation Category:Seniors Category:Silacci Family Members Category:Flagship OCs Category:Italian OCs Category:Swiss OCs Category:Canadian OCs